


（사랑에 취했어）

by hyoseumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, M/M, Power Bottom Taeyong, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Mark, i like wooyoung and johntenil so i put them together @ me if u ship them, petting, they don't have sex in this one but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: “What you gonna drink?” Taeyong asked Mark, who was sitting next to him, stretching both legs under the wooden table.“Taeil, what was the thing we had last time?" Mark called him from the other side of the table, waiting a few seconds until he received an answer. “Ah, makgeolli, that’s it. Thanks.”





	（사랑에 취했어）

**Author's Note:**

> hewwoo my fewwas owo!! this was highkey inspired in latest events regarding mark and taeyong!  
> [kiTTYONG](https://twitter.com/yourtrace_/status/974696414654509057) IS CANON BITCHES!!! and also mark and taeyong went to [dRINK](https://twitter.com/charismarktiic/status/974656267787489281) TOGETHER? SIGN ME THE fUCk up!!!

Promoting was becoming hard at this rate. Neo Culture Technology members didn’t see the time to rest; stage after stage, going to variety shows non-stop and working harder than ever for their fans, all for them.

They didn’t even have any food at home when they arrived, because it was impossible to go out and buy. So every night they ordered something, since it was the only time they could enjoy the quietness of the apartment: to dine and sleep. That was their routine.

And sadly, most of the money they earned, they spent on dining at expensive restaurants or eating almost anything. So many mouths to feed could be a problem and indeed it was.

 

They woke up early that morning, Johnny was responsible for getting up the eighteen members of NCT, americano in his hand and chill as always. The next thing they would do was to spend the day between dance halls, rehearsing the choreographies of their old and new songs. Some members were more nervous than usual: Jungwoo, Lucas and Kun were totally new to the stage and their teammates were trying hard to calm them and make them see everything was going to be all right.

 

It was afternoon already and every one of them set in into the van, heading to Korea University's Hwajung Gymnasium. Jungwoo was quieter than usual, sitting next to Doyoung who was putting one of his hands over his shoulders, looking at him with such support and love that he hoped would make him feel better. On the other hand, Lucas couldn’t be quiet, speaking in English, Chinese and even Cantonese, Winwin was a little dizzy sitting next to him, poor boy.

Dreamies were a mixture of nerves and hyperactivity, no doubt NCT was a whole box of surprises as far as emotions were concerned. However, the two protagonists of our story seemed to be the calmest of the car: Mark and Taeyong were already too used to the view of thousands of people, the stage lights and the pressure in their chest before going out.

 

“We haven’t even arrived and I can’t wait…” Taeyong came over to whisper in Mark’s ear, resting his head on his shoulder.

The other gave him a confused look, frowning.

 

“Something’s wrong, hyung?” Mark searched for his eyes, dangerously close to his face which went up to talk to him, he had to lean back a bit, shying away.

 

Taeyong pouted with his lips, bringing them closer to Mark’s ear again. “I haven’t kissed you all day and I’m dying to…” He smiled, lowering his head in embarrassment and intertwining both arms with Mark’s, clinging to him. “I’m a bit dumb, right?”

Mark simply smiled, trying to ignore the fact his heart was jumping like crazy when he heard him saying that. Today was an important day and, somehow, he was anxious. Taeyong didn’t improve it, he made it _worse_.

* * *

The showcase lasted about an hour, NCT members were mentally tired, although their bodies still enjoyed the hype and their muscles were tense, but they didn’t even hurt. They wiped the sweat off of their foreheads and changed clothes in the dressing rooms. Members like Johnny, Taeil, even Mark and Jisung went to greet some fans before enjoying the rest of the night.

 

When they came back, everyone was already in the van, although it hadn’t started yet because the driver was waiting for them to know where to go.

 

“Are we going to have dinner somewhere? It’s only ten thirty, huh,” Jeno talked among everyone else, since they no longer had that adrenaline in their bodies and they were much quieter.

 

“Yeh!” Jaemin seconded, smiling as bright as the Sun. “I want japanese food, we could go to that restaurant Yuta-hyung likes so much!”

 

Yuta glanced sideways at the younger, nodding, arms crossed and an absolute expression of conviction. In his mind, he could already picture himself eating each and every one of the different types of sushi.

 

“Anyone wants something different?” Chenle asked randomly, hoping that no one would refuse because he was really going to eat anything at this point.

 

“I think it’s okay,” Jaehyun supported Jeno’s idea when he heard the blonde questioning, rubbing his chin with one of his hands. “Besides, isn’t that restaurant that has karaoke too? It can be funny, I still have a voice to sing.” After saying that he let out a mouse-like chuckle, shrugging in the place.

 

“And a bar,” Ten announced, raising both eyebrows at a fast pace. “I wanna go to sleep with a warm tummy, though…” He paused, grinning wickedly, “… it’s a shame these kids can’t drink. But you can always order a Coca-Cola or something, hm?”

Jisung, Jaemin and Renjun snorted, giving a killer look to the thai, who had a foxy smile on his face.

 

So, Taeyong took the liberty of telling the driver to go to the restaurant, giving him the name so he could put it in the GPS and finally start the car, getting on the highway. The device indicated that it would take approximately an hour to get to the place, hour in which they closed their eyes and took a good nap.

* * *

“Woah, it’s huge!” Kun screamed as soon as he saw the restaurant’s front door, illuminated by several green and red neons, a more luxurious appearance than he imagined.

 

“Never came before?” Renjun placed one of his arms over his shoulders, nodding with his eyes closed and these literally sparkled when he opened them. “The food is amazing, there’s absolutely everything… My faves are teriyaki chicken and shrimp yakisoba noodles.”

 

“C’mon, stop babbling and get inside!” Yuta placed both arms on their shoulders, pushing them into the building and, therefore, making everyone else to follow them.

 

Since they were wearing casual outfits, along with masks, sunglasses and caps that covered their hair, nobody could notice them. The old woman who ran the business already knew the boys —or at least most of them—, so she always had the same table booked for them in separated place.

The restaurant was inspired in Japan, run by japanese people as well. It had some more separated rooms, the whole floor consisted of a meticulously-kept bamboo parquet, several bonsais adorned the empty corners and paintings with illustrations of samurais and some old advertisements. A yellow light flooded around the place, some banners with characters that only Yuta could read, a bar to order all the alcohol you might like and, on the top floor, a karaoke.

That restaurant was well-thought, even though it might look like an old place, it was one of the most famous in Seoul, mixing entertainment with delicious food.

 

Finally, the boys got into the largest room of the restaurant, capacity for twenty people. Not that they could do push-ups in the room, but at least they could eat together around a table and sit on the little green cushions placed on the floor. They bowed to the older woman when they saw her coming with more of these just because she wanted them to sit properly.

 

It was her who took their order, allowing them to choose the drink first to serve it until the food was ready. Some members of NCT Dream asked for water or cold drinks, but Jisung —the youngest among them— decided that he would take a grape juice.

 

“What you gonna drink?” Taeyong asked Mark, who was sitting next to him, stretching both legs under the wooden table.

 

“Taeil, what was the thing we had last time?" Mark called him from the other side of the table, waiting a few seconds until he received an answer. “Ah, makgeolli, that’s it. Thanks.”

 

Taeyong opened his mouth in the shape of an ‘o’, seeing how willing Mark was to drink alcohol, of course coming of age suited him a lot.

 

“Is that good?” Taeyong asked again, cocking his head as he looked at Mark, face like a puppy’s. The latter nodded. “I’ll take the same then.”

 

Johnny was the first to ask for his drink and consequently the rest of them, taking the lead in this way, since he was one of the few who still had voice after the showcase. There were several options: Doyoung, Jaehyun and Jungwoo asked for sake; Ten, Johnny, Yuta and Taeil asked for beer and the others decided it wasn’t a good idea to drink alcohol while they had dinner so they would drink whatever. Mark and Taeyong would enjoy makgeolli, which, although it had a rather suspicious color —milky texture even—, it also had a sweet smell as well as its flavor.

 

A little later, they had to order the food. Some let themselves be advised by others and the rest simply chose what looked best on the menu, adding a variety of sushi to the dishes that were to come.

 

The eighteen shared the dishes, some were satisfied with little —for example, Renjun, Taeil and Chenle— because they weren’t used to eat that much. Others of a more robust build —like Johnny, Jaehyun and Lucas— swallowed like fucking pigs.

 

“Can we ask for another drink round?” Proposed the pink-haired guy, stretching his legs and back again, dropping his weight on both hands to rest on the floor. “This so good, ahh…” he showed off a little, moving his torso and shoulders, leaning forward to let his head on Mark’s shoulder as he did a few hours ago.

 

“Shots, shots!” Ten raised his voice in an outburst, shaking poor Taeyong who was sitting between him and Mark. “Johnny go call the oldie, I wanna driiiink!”

 

“Shouldn’t we have dessert now?” Kun brought a bit of logic to the matter, smiling shyly.

 

“Eat it yourself!” The thai guy shouted again, letting out several laughter, making some of them to laugh with him. “Let's drink! Night’s young, _kiddos_!”

 

Johnny went to call the little old lady, leaving that mess in the room and smoothing his hair with one of his hands as he left. He came back seconds later, next to the woman who brought a notebook where she wrote what everyone wanted to drink.

 

“Makkuuuuu…” Taeyong murmured in a cheesy way, running his hand over the younger’s nape, thing that sent chills down his entire body. “You gonna drink more? You tolerate alcohol very well, ah…” Again, he was _too close_ , invading his personal space. “Even though your cheeks are red, hehe…”

 

“Because it’s really good, so my body gets hot,” he laughed, realizing the both meanings of the phrase, covering his face with his hands. “And it's even worse when hyung’s by my side…”

 

Taeyong felt overexcited, going straight to kiss him on the lips although they were accompanied, but he couldn’t care less. He was already drunk at this point, just with a bottle of that absurd makgeolli, which made the blood to run fast and fast through his veins.

 

“Mwooo, Makku…” Taeyong was behaving like a child. “You can’t say such things, now I want to kiss-kiss you more than before…” He hiccupped, smiling in the most foolish way possible, watching as Mark ignored him again. The latter sipped from what was left in the glass and looked inside as if he could take something out of it.

 

“Eh, you two, I’m here _you know_!” Ten looked at them, frown wrinkled just like his lips, kicking Taeyong under the table. “Stop flirting with each other, you make me feel lo-ne-ly, for fuck’s sake!”

No doubt Ten was the typical aggressive drunk that Johnny tried to calm down from time to time, failing miserably.

 

The lady arrived soon, accompanied by two other boys with more than three trays full of different drinks: shots of herbs, tequila, whiskey and another round of drinks they had ordered earlier.

 

“Yeesss! Oh my gosh!” Jaehyun got up from the floor as if he was in a hurry, taking up two shots in each hand and kicking Johnny to get in his place, planning on getting Ten more drunk than before by handing him two of four shots. Just because he was the funniest person in the world.

 

They both toasted with the little glasses and swallowed the herbal liquor as if it was the strongest alcohol they had taken through the whole night. The Chicago guy had no choice but to find another spot, watching as Taeil greeted him from the opposite side of the table, patting with his hand to point out a free space beside him.

 

“Hehehehe… Maaark…” Taeyong kept pressing his own body against Mark’s, falling over his lap. “Can you pet me?” He closed his eyes as he asked, placing both hands as if they were the paws of a kitten, taking the chance to give him a pity glance.

 

“Seriously…” Mark couldn’t get out of his astonishment. And it was because he had never had the opportunity to drink with his favorite hyung, who revealed his true-self when he was drunk and, worst of all, is that he was weak to alcohol. “What are you, huh?”

 

“I’m Kittyong, meow, meow…!” The older boy started rubbing his head against one of his thighs, unaware of what that might do. “Pet me, pweeeaaseee…!”

Thus, Mark had no choice but to follow his orders, enjoying the view of Taeyong being delighted by his hands. And that was how the two of them had isolated themselves away from everyone else, that was something that keep happening.

 

Mark didn’t even notice when the old woman came back with more drinks, placing a makgeolli bottle in front of him, he took the drink and sipped impatiently, he was really drunk right now. His entire body reached high temperatures, his fingertips burnt and his hands sweated, having Taeyong rubbing himself against his lap didn’t help much but he wasn’t avoiding it at all.

 

“Eeeeeh! Listen to me, you pigs!” Ten stood up, trying to hold his balance as he could, Jaehyun grabbing one of his legs so he wouldn’t fell down. “Karaoke time, move your dirty asses!”

 

Taeyong got up incredibly quickly when he heard that, shaking his head exaggeratedly from side to side, as if he didn’t know where he was. Mark couldn’t stop looking at him for a single second, trying not to laugh at such behaviour.

 

“Who’s coming?” Taeil raised his voice just right, as he was one of the most aphonic after the showcase.

Mark made a move to get up, ready to go with his friends, but a tug on the arm sat him back on the cushion.

 

“I believe Mark’s not feeling well, so we should just paaaaass…” Taeyong tried to look serious, even worried, but he was smirking while licking his lips.

 

“Okay,” Taeil looked back at Mark, slightly amused. “See you later.”

 

Taeyong wave off to them, looking at Ten who was the latest. He turned around and formed a circle with one of his hands, interfering with his index finger inside the free space and taking it in and out a couple of times while winking at them. Mark wasn’t sure he caught the meaning of that, or rather, he wanted to play dumb.

Once he closed the door, Taeyong straightened up a bit, resting one of his hands between Mark’s half-open legs.

 

“My kiss,” he demanded without any qualms, pouting and waiting for Mark to react in some way, observing how funny was this situation to him.

 

“And what do I get if I give you a kiss?” the younger raised an eyebrow, challenging.

 

“I don’t know… The kiss? My lips maybe?” Taeyong snorted, whispering. “Anyone would die to kiss me, you know…”

 

“Doesn’t convince me, to be honest," Mark huffed momentarily, wrinkling his nose and moving it from side to side as if he was a bunny.

 

“Come oooon, now we’re alone, I know you want it… And I also want it? I’ve wanted to kiss you all day…” Taeyong placed both hands on his shoulders, strong, wide and firm, enjoying how well-structured his body was.

His eyes were slightly watery and it was because Taeyong couldn’t accept a ‘no’ as an answer, even less when he was drunk as a skunk, moments in which he became more sensitive than ever.

Immediately afterwards, he got up on top of Mark, dropping the weight of his whole body on his lap, giving a small and slight jump over it while cleaning some tiny tears with the back of his hand. He brought his lips near his cheek, kissing it and letting out a sigh of hot air over the area, licking and softly biting it, no strength on his teeth.

He slowly drew a trail of saliva from his cheekbone down to his neck, he spread wet and messy kisses over, sobbing and sniffing with his nose from time to time.

 

“Taeyong-hyung…” Mark was dizzy, so he pushed the other away from his body, taking him off just enough to stop him. “You can’t…”

 

Taeyong let out a laugh now, noticing Mark’s boner, pretty hard under his pants. He thrusted his hips against it just to sweetly rub himself. At this, the latter quickly reacted, pressing his hands against his hips and pushing Taeyong so he was lying on the floor.

 

“Ah… Makku?” The pink-haired boy used a cute way when talking, opening his eyes wider than usual and showing Mark how deep were these, a total helpless look.

Mark took advantage of that to put his hands under the short sleeve t-shirt he was wearing, delicately caressing his abdomen and beginning to tickle him with the fingertips, running them over his sides.

 

“No…!” Taeyong couldn’t stay still, his breathing accelerated in a matter of seconds, writhing on his hands as if he was a serpentine, twisting his hips and torso from side to side. “No tickling…! Mark!!” He laughed again and again, louder and louder until the younger boy stopped, Taeyong was struggling to recover the air he had lost.

 

Mark, however, was completely frozen on the spot, watching the disaster Taeyong was now: red cheeks, some drops of sweat running down his neck, the t-shirt sticking to his chest —which came up and down steadily—, shiny eyes and tousled hair.

He thought it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

 

Something inexplicable stirred inside him, he stopped perceiving the things around him for a moment and let himself down over Taeyong. His arms held him tightly, mixing his body with the other and enjoying the heat that emanated. He embraced him for some seconds that seemed an eternity, sinking into him and feeling his soul welcoming his.

“Mark… I need you to kiss me right now,” he buried his fingers in Mark’s brownish hair, combing it in delicate strokes and lifting his head to find his eyes, arching both brows down when he was looking at him. “Please…”

 

“Noooope, nevaaah…” Mark was still playing hard-to-get, something that was going incredibly well for the first time.

 

Taeyong went really mad this time, switching positions and using the strength he had left to get rid of Mark, pushing him to the side and so he was sitting on the floor. He sat astride him, taking the law into its own hands and going straight to one of his ears this time, violently biting it but without overdoing it.

Mark had no choice but to grab him by the shirt, tightly clenching his fists and pulling on the thin fabric, he couldn’t and didn’t want to object.

 

“So this _hottie_ won’t kiss his hyung tonight…” Taeyong hummed. “Mark’s gonna have a bad time then.”

The older of them lowered both hands and positioned them on his pelvis bones, grinding over his lap and noticing how his cock grew bigger with the friction. Mark was upset because his body reacted too fast and against his will, but he couldn’t stand it when Taeyong seduced him with such manners: elegant and sexy were the perfect synonyms.

 

“You must think this bothers me, right?” Mark tried to speak, his eyes were a little off and his vision was clouding, damn alcohol.

 

“Not that I want to bother you… just trying to prove a point here…” Taeyong bit his lips, running his hands over his back and getting some of his fingers under the neck of his shirt. His lips did nothing but kiss Mark’s face, and although he knew he could steal him a kiss at any moment, he had stopped trying. He just wanted to see how big was Mark’s patience. “Does this make you hard, right?”

 

“No.”

 

“Liar,” Taeyong bit his lips again, looking at him this time and raising one of his hands to place his fingers on Mark’s thin lips, caressing them as if they were porcelain. “Pretty…”

Mark didn’t see that coming, he couldn’t imagine Taeyong would start playing with his fingers around his lips, getting one inside his mouth and rubbing it against his tongue. He didn’t even know how he fell into such an easy trap, but now his eyes were half-closed while licking his fingers over and over like it was his favorite lollipop.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re drunk…” Taeyong used his free hand to touch his chest under the clothes, stopping at one of his nipples to pinch it until Mark sighed louder than usual.

 

“Hyung…” Mark had become insane, exaggeratedly licking his fingers, impregnating them with saliva that reeked of alcohol.

His hips followed the rhythm that Taeyong marked, lifting them up to thrust him right, he wanted to feel him closer. He was scared, but he couldn’t stop what they had both started.

“The others could come at any time, and see us like this…”

 

“Like I care,” Taeyong looked down, horny by the mere fact of seeing Mark’s hard cock under his hips, positioning himself better to place it behind his butt. “Like _you care_.”

 

The tables changed again in Mark’s favor, or rather he wanted to believe that, since Taeyong had been using his powers over him through the night, handling him at his own will. This time, Mark pulled him away and staggered a little —smiling when feeling pathetic—, grabbing Taeyong by the shoulders and putting him so his back was facing him. The latter didn’t know what to do or where to put his hands, so he simply leaned them over the edge of the table, totally exposing himself: legs open, ass up in the air.

 

Mark couldn’t resist the urge to touch him _right there_ , so he grabbed the little ass Taeyong had, squeezing it nicely and noticing the other’s gaze over his shoulder. He kept biting his lips and that only made Mark to lose his mind still.

 

“Someone’s wild today…” Taeyong seemed peaceful compared to Mark. He even could hear his heartbeat rumbling inside his head and causing nothing but pain.

The older one raised one of his arms after speaking, arching his back until he reached the collar of Mark’s shirt and pulled it, completely sticking him to his body until his hips hit his ass again.

 

“Uh, feels good…” Mark murmured, letting himself be driven at his whim and trying to follow that slight but intense pace that Taeyong set.

 

“Right…?” The latter stretched his neck, trying to reach Mark’s face with his lips, licking his cheek tenderly. “What would happen if I stop now…?”

Mark stopped listening to him for a few seconds, too immersed in whatever they were doing, ‘fucking without fucking’ if that was the name. He couldn’t be looking at the way Taeyong moved his hips, up and down and sometimes in circular patterns, Mark was moaning out loud. Finally, he ended up putting his hand inside his pants and getting them off, exposing his butt.

 

“You can’t stop now…” He commented between sighs, trying to get rid of his pants and underwear too, Taeyong refused.

 

“And you can’t get your dick out in public places, have some dignity…” Taeyong had that unforgettable smile on his face. “And you say I’m the nasty one…”

Mark swallowed, unzipping his pants to keep rubbing his hard cock against Taeyong’s ass, following his hips, which were getting faster and faster. _Fuck_ , Mark wanted to feel him, he wanted him so bad that it wasn’t enough, but he was _conforming_.

 

In fact, the silence made a gap between Mark’s moans and loud sighs, the chatter stopped from one moment to another because he wasn’t even able to articulate a single word. Taeyong still wanted him close, pulling him to his body, watching him as Mark dirtied his boxers with pre-cum.

 

He felt wet and hot, excited, giddy; as if he was about to faint. The chills that anticipated his imminent orgasm were no more than a signal, a signal he didn’t want to hear but it was inevitable. Taeyong put him on the edge, he felt a thousand things inside him that he never felt before.

 

“Taeyong…” he sighed, overwhelmed and impatient, grabbing his hips with an amazing strength and feeling how he was about to come, like he was about to fall off a cliff and end up in the deep sea.

 

“Ah, yes… Good boy, baby,” that way of speaking ended up melting his insides. Mark was the one to take the lead and get his tongues together in a such a filthy way, saliva falling between both mouths, lips rubbing in uncertain and messy moves.

That was like a stab in the chest: the moment he felt Taeyong’s tongue collide against his, at the exact moment he pressed his hips with his, and when he could hear his loud moans under him… He came, letting out a high-pitched whine, dirtying his underwear with his own cum.

 

“I can’t believe it…” Taeyong laughed softly, aroused about what just happened.

Mark couldn’t even speak, a silly smile on his face, his eyes narrowed from tiredness and the makgeolli he still had inside his stomach. He kissed one of Taeyong’s commissures and got away from him, letting his body to fall on the floor. He wiped some beads of sweat off his forehead and buttoned his pants without knowing how he was going to come back home in that condition.

 

“The things you make me do…” He whispered, blaming Taeyong.

He, on the other hand, pulled up his pants, his legs shaking a bit since he was still too horny to put that feeling into words. And he could only wish that his cock would soften as soon as possible, thing that happened when everyone came back through the room’s door. So sudden that Taeyong was scared to the point of having a heart attack.

 

“Let’s go home, daaamn!” Ten shouted, his brow furrowed in a way that it even hurt to look at his face. Both arms resting on Taeil and Johnny, those who held him because _oh_ , he was way too drunk.

 

Mark and Taeyong gave each other a knowing look, rather Taeyong watched the way Mark got up from the floor, chuckling at the thought of how ridiculous he must feel with all his underwear stained with his own cum. He felt powerful again.

 

“Please, leader…” Kun and Winwin whined, frightened by how violent Ten was, who was trying to get rid of Johnny and Taeil’s grip with punches and kicks in the air. “We want to sleep, it's two in the morning…”

 

“Yeah, we are off, aren’t we, Mark?” Taeyong raised both eyebrows, giving him a pat on the chest once he was standing right next to him. “Poor boy is tired of singing at every stage…”

 

When hearing that, Mark simply pinched his butt, making Taeyong to move right away, complaining and ending up turning his back to him to join the others.

He kept that diva attitude until he got home, waiting for everyone to be asleep to get into Mark’s bed and caress him until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent fanfic because i was too excited when tHEsE ThINgS HAPPENED and also can you believe mark lee went to life bar and had the time of his life? anyway i hope you enjoyed this one!! sorry i always write the same stuff :_(  
> p.s. i like mark's shoulders way too much


End file.
